Multiplayer board games are well known that are made up of a plurality of modular parts from which the user can make up complex assemblies. These complex assemblies can be of very different types: They can be simple geometric shapes so as to make constructions by means of the simple superimposing of the parts, they can be assembled or clickable parts that once assembled have a certain resistance to dismantling, they can be puzzles, cube puzzles, etc.
The Settlers of Catan is one such multiplayer board game wherein players in the game represent settlers establishing colonies on the island of Catan. One of the objects of the game is for players to build using modular parts representing settlements, cities, and roads and to connect them as they settle the island. Referring to FIG. 1, The Settlers of Catan game board is shown representing an island wherein the modular parts are composed of hexagonal tiles (hexes) of different land types which are laid out randomly and placed adjacent to each other at the beginning of each game. Thereafter, during the course of the game one of the strategies in winning includes removing and replacing these tiles for obtaining certain game objectives and advantages.
However, the use of hexagonal tiles as modular parts in forming game boards on a horizontal space have difficulty providing structural support during initial assembly and staying assembled while in use or in storage. Previous attempts to add structural support for this game was to provide a frame around the entire game board layout, but not between each hexagonal tile of the game board. Therefore, a need exists for providing a support apparatus for each hexagonal tile individually which in use creates a modular game board system for playing “The Settlers of Catan” in a more enjoyable fashion.